darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
IC003
''Wings and Things ''(Japanese: 暴風雨の神秘的な秘密 Arashi's Mysterious Secret) is the third episode of the Iron/Copper anime. It was first released on October 16, 2009. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with the kids walking down a river, when a wild Dolphind appears. While Ash checks it out on his Pokedex, Pi immediately goes crazy over it, deciding to catch it. Despite Andy's warnings that she has only been a Pokemon trainer for one day, Pi summons Triton the Hiponea anyway and commands him to use Water Gun. Hiponea complies, but Dolphind deflects the attack with Psychic, sending it back to Hiponea and prompting him to dive after it. He tries to use Fin Slap and is knocked out of the water by an Aqua Jet, but as he flies through the air Hiponea fires an Ice Beam for the first time, freezing the Aqua Jet. Unfortunately, this only makes things worse for Hiponea as the Ice Aqua Jet slams into him and knocks him out, allowing the Dolphind to escape. While Lapis bemoans her loss, Andy consoles her, recommending that she gain more experience first, the same way he did. Later, as the kids set up camp, Ash and Andy, with Aang watching, participate in a practice battle, which goes poorly for Ash as he makes the mistake of challenging the Ground type Frimbella with Pikachu, who is promptly knocked out by a Sand Attack. Ash promptly lashes out at Andy, but he takes it without even blinking, stating that he had a long way to go before mastering Pokemon as well. They then return to camp, where Brock is cooking his famous Five-Alarm Chili. Andy's liking for this spicy stew is made apparent for the first time in this episode, and he agrees to have dinner with the others (although Aang, being vegetarian, is more reluctant than most). While at dinner, he tells a campfire story about his origins. Sixteen years ago, Andy's pregnant mother, Amelia, found herself chased by Team Plasma one night, back at Jetstorm City. They attacked her residence, destroying it and killing her husband in the process, but she narrowly escaped. Because it was unlikely that the infant in her womb would survive during her nine-month period, she consulted Professor Parcel for help. As a result, Andy's embryo essentially developed in vitro, along with many others in Parcel's lab. Some time during development, however, Team Plasma attacked again, destroying the lab, and the only embryo to survive was Andy's, lying in a mess of radioactive material and Pokemon blood. Though Andy survived to maturity as an embryo, he was very different, and he was teased and mocked by the other schoolchildren during his days at the Pokemon Science and Technology Academy. But all that changed when he was eight. In the snowy winter of that year, he was walking through the woods with his mother when he found a pile of vegetation in the forest, which turned out to be a Pokemon nest. But while mother and son discussed this, they were attacked by one of Team Plasma's bosses, who almost killed Andy but was defeated by his mother. As soon as they were out of danger they raced back to the safety of their house, where Zach's egg hatched and history was made. It is implied that Andy also taught Zach to speak and trained alongside him for two years, as he would presumably not become a Pokemon Trainer until the customary age of ten. The day after Andy's campfire story, the kids are walking through the forest where Andy had travelled through when they come across a cabin hosted by none other than Team Rocket. Andy is quick to recognize them, but is promptly snatched up along with Zach and Pikachu and held prisoner. As he debates what to do about the situation, he finds that it's lunchtime, and Team Rocket has only one biscuit. They are quick to squabble over it, but next moment a new bird-like Pokemon snatches it up and eats it. Andy and James both recognize it as a Vullrion, and the fact that Andy can see it means that he can see through the force field, giving him a plan to escape. Meanwhile, the Scavenger Pokemon battles with Jessie's Seviper, using Agility to confuse it and then Psycho Cut to disable it. Vullrion and James' Mime Jr. then engage in a heated battle, which Mime Jr. wins despite a type disadvantage and despite suffering enormous damage, thanks to learning Lightscreen at the last minute. Mime Jr. then uses Tickle to weaken Vullrion's energy and Teeter Dance to confuse it, allowing James to capture it. Unfortunately for Team Rocket, however, Andy has already escaped along with Zach and Pikachu, thanks to his Atrimawk, Robert. Ash and the others are searching for Andy, but they have no success. To speed up their search, Aang summons his Volarimp, while Ash checks it out with his Pokedex. After some quick instruction in Pokemon language, Volarimp goes to find Andy and the stolen Pokemon, leaving Ash with some doubts about Aang's sanity. Andy, Zach, and Pikachu arrive at a small lake, the same one he nearly drowned in eight years ago thanks to Lugosi's Vampiru. Not wanting to relive the experience, Andy tries to cross the lake using the stepping stones that form a path over the water, but the path has been broken and he is eventually forced to wade across carrying Zach and Pikachu. Vullrion returns and snatches up Zach, and as the rest of Team Rocket appear and recite their motto, Andy decides that he has more important things to worry about than wet feet. Just then, the other kids arrive, and as Aang scans Vullrion on his Pokedex, Ash commands Fhuriegle to use Steel Wing on Vullrion, who promptly drops Zach into the water. Andy, terrified for his best friend's life, suddenly spreads a pair of blue and purple wings, flying into the air and saving him. Jessie, enraged, sends Seviper after him, but Andy uses his watch to deflect the summoning beam and sends out Atrimawk to battle it. Seviper uses Poison Sting, but Atrimawk shoots a Water Gun into Seviper's mouth, inflating it, and then deflates it with Sky Attack. When Seviper tries to use Poison Tail, the Sea Breeze Pokemon attacks with Steel Wing, knocking it out. James commands Vullrion to attack with Night Slash, but a combination of Hiponea's Water Gun and Pikachu's Thunderbolt sends them blasting off again. Later that night, Andy mentions that Ash had a surprisingly apathetic reaction to the revelation of his wings, and Ash comments that with his team, anything is possible. Aang also hints at the story of his own origin. As the team settle down for bed, the episode ends on Pi's note as well, as Dolphind pokes its head out of the river again. Major events *A wild Dolphind starts following Ash's gang. *James catches a Vullrion. *Andy reveals his wings for the first time in the anime. Debuts *Amelia (flashback) *Plasma Boss Lugosi (unnamed, flashback) Pokémon debuts *Vullrion (James's) *Atrimawk (Andy's) *Vampiru (flashback) *Tentorrage (flashback) *Turguine (flashback) Characters Humans *Andy Tempest *Ash Ketchum *Brock *Lapis Lazuli *Aang *Jessie *James *Gym Leader Amelia (flashback) *Professor Parcel (flashback) Pokémon *Frimbella (Zach) *Dragorsy (Aang's) *Volarimp (Aang's) *Hiponea (Triton) *Pikachu (Ash's) *Fhuriegle (Ash's) *Atrimawk (Andy's) *Dolphind (anime) *Vampiru (flashback) *Tentorrage (flashback) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Seviper (Jessie's) *Mime Jr. (James's) *Turguine (Amelia's) Trivia *Andy reads the title card. *This is the first time that actual killing is mentioned and/or seen in the anime. It is not the first time it has been seen in the franchise, however, as Ash was temporarily killed in Mewtwo Strikes Back. *The tiny gray Politoed that is briefly seen before Zach battles Pikachu is Gray Matter, one of Ben 10's forms. The creator of the Iron/Copper anime, FawkesTheSkarmory, has stated that this is the first of many precursors to Ben's appearance in a future episode mini-arc: Pokemon Ranger: Alien Force. *The containers of embryos in Parcel's lab are similar to the containment pods that Neo sees in The Matrix. *Team Rocket refers to Andy as "Winged Twerp" instead of "Goggle Twerp" for the first time in this episode. He will be referred to as "Winged Twerp" from this point on. Errors *Despite Zach's Sand Attack knocking Pikachu out, Sand Attack does not do damage in the games. Zach does know Sandstorm, however, as is revealed five episodes later. *Andy mistakenly labels Argent City as "Flamel City." Dub Edits *The English dub of this episode removed most of Team Plasma's attack on Parcel's lab in the flashback, possibly due to Team Plasma's questionable ethics. However, the scenes where the lab is bombed and where Andy's embryo is seen in the puddle of Pokemon blood were kept in the dub, as they were crucial to the plot of the episode.